O garoto da Casa ao lado
by Kooh-chaan
Summary: Releitura do livro o garoto da casa ao lado de Meg Cabot. /Universo alternativo. /pessoal, essa fic já estava sendo postada estava no capítulo 2 pra ser exata mas resolvi mudar alguns detalhes, então estou postando-a novamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, pessoal essa é uma releitura do livro "O garoto da casa ao lado" da autoria de Meg Cabot, adaptada pra Twilight!**

**Como já disse a história não me pertence, eu só adaptei. **

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Vamos á fic! :D**

----

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Recursos Humanos  
Assunto: Atrasos**

Prezada Isabella Swan:  
Esta é uma mensagem automatizada da Divisão de Recursos Humanos o New York Journal, o principal periódico especializado em fotojornalismo de Nova York Queira tomar conhecimento de que segundo seu supervisor, o editor-chefe Carlisle, seu expediente aqui no Journal começa exatamente às 9 da manhã, o que significa que se atrasou 68 minutos hoje. Esse é o seu 37º atraso acima de 20 minutos até agora este ano,Isabella Swan.  
Nós, da Divisão de Recursos Humanos, não estamos "perseguindo" os empregados que se atrasem com freqüência, como mencionou de forma tão injusta em um artigo do boletim dos funcionários. Os atrasos são um assunto sério que causam grandes prejuízos aos empregados de todo o país. Os empregados costumam fazer pouco dos atrasos, mas aqueles que costumam se atrasar podem ter problemas sérios, como:

• alcoolismo  
• Dependência de drogas  
• vício em jogos de azar  
• violência conjugal  
• insônia  
• depressão patológica

Além de inúmeros outros distúrbios. Se você sofre de qualquer dos problemas acima, queira entrar imediatamente em contato com sua representante de Divisão de Recursos Humanos,TanyaDenalli. Sua representante terá grande satisfação em inscrevê-la no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do New York Journal, onde receberá ajuda de um profissional de saúde mental competente, que procurará auxiliá–la a desenvolver todo o seu potencial. Isabella Swan, nós aqui do New York Journal, trabalhamos em equipe, Vencemos em equipe, e perdemos em equipe, també Swan, não deseja participar de uma equipe vencedora? Então, por favor, esforce-se para chegar ao trabalho pontualmente de agora em diante!

Atenciosamente,  
Divisão de Recursos Humanos  
New York Journal

Favor observar que qualquer outro atraso no futuro poderá corretar sua suspensão ou demissão desta empresa.

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Angela Weber  
Assunto: Você está ferrada**

Bella, onde você se meteu? Vi que a Tanya Denalli do RH andou rondando disfarçadamente sua baia. Acho que você está para receber outro daqueles puxões de orelha por falta de pontualidade. Qual vai ser, o qüinquagésimo?  
É melhor ter uma boa desculpa dessa vez, porque o Eric estava dizendo alguns minutos atrás que os colunistas sociais são como mato que ele podia contratar Liz Smith em um piscar de olhos para te substituir se quisesse. Acho que estava brincando. Era difícil saber porque a máquina de refrigerantes quebrou, e ele ainda não tomou o energético Mountaim Dew esta manhã.  
Por falar nisso, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Mike ontem à noite? Ele andou tocando Wagner na baia dele outra vez. Sabe como isso incomoda o Eric. Brigaram outra vez?  
E aí, vamos almoçar juntas mais tarde?

Ang ;-)

**--//--**

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Jessica Stanley  
Assunto: Aaron Spender**

Bella,  
Não se deixe enganar, queria, EU NÃO ANDEI te espionando, mas precisaria ser CEGA para não notar que você se sentou a bolsa na cabeça do Mike Newton na noite passada no Pastis. Provavelmente nem mesmo me viu; eu estava no bar, e olhei em torno porque pensei ter ouvido o seu nome, veja só, logo quem – não devia estar cobrindo o desfile da Prada? - , e aí BUM! Altoids e Maybelline para todo lado.  
Querida, foi uma glória.  
Você realmente tem muito boa pontaria. Mas duvido muito que Kate Spade tenha idealizado aquela linda bolsinha de mão para servir de arma. Tenho certeza de que faria o fecho mais forte se soubesse que as mulheres iam arremessar a coisa feito uma bola de tênis assim.  
Sério querida, eu simplesmente preciso saber: terminou tudo entre você e o Mike? Porque jamais pensei que combinassem. Quero dizer, o cara estava concorrendo a um Pulitzer, santo Deus! Embora, se quiser mesmo saber, qualquer um poderia ter escrito aquela matéria sobre o garotinho etíope. Achei – a um sentimentalismo enjoativo. Aquela arte onde a imã vende o corpo dela para comprar arroz pro menino... por favor, Parece até história do Dickens.  
Então, como é, não vai bancar a durona, vai? Porque tenho um convite para a casa do Steven em Hamptons, e estava pensando em convidar o Mike para preparar uns cosmos, aqueles drinques de maçã com vodka, para mim. Mas não convido, se você bancar a Joan Collins para o meu lado.

P.S.: Devia ter ligado se não pretendia vir hoje, meu bem. Acho que está encrencada. Vi aquela pessoinha semelhante a um pequeno troll (Tanya qualquer coisa) do RH farejando em volta da sua escrivaninha no início do expediente.

XXXXOOOO

Jessica

--//--

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Eric Yorkie  
Assunto: Onde é que você se meteu, droga?**

Onde é que se meteu, hein? Parece estar com a impressão errada de que os dias de folha não precisam ser combinados com seu chefe.  
Não estou convencido ainda de que possa ser uma colunista. Parece que está mais para revisora, Swan.

Eric

**--//--**

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Mike Newton  
Assunto: Noite passada**

Foi um comportamento que não condiz com você,Bella. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Deus, a Lauren e eu estivemos em um campo de guerra juntos. Tinha fogo de artilharia antiaérea explodindo para todo lado em torno de nós. Achávamos que podíamos ser capturados pelas forças rebeldes a qualquer momento. Não dá para entender isso?  
Não significou nada pra mim, Bella, eu juro.  
Meu Deus, jamais devia ter lhe contado. Pensei que fosse mais madura. Mas se comportar assim, sumindo de circulação, francamente...  
Ora, eu jamais teria esperado isso de uma mulher como você, só tenho isso a dizer.

Mike Newton  
Correspondente Sênior  
New York Journal

**--//--**

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Angela Weber  
Assunto: Isso não é engraçado**

Garota, onde você se enfiou? Estou começando a me preocupar mesmo. Por que não me ligou pelo menos? Espero que não tenha sido atropelada por um ônibus ou coisa assim. Mas acho que se tivesse sido, nos telefonariam. Presumindo-se que estivesse com suas credencias de imprensa, digo.  
Tá legal, não estou achando que tenha morrido. Estou preocupada mesmo é que seja demitida, e que eu vá precisar almoçar com Jessica outra vez. Fui obrigada a rachar o almoço com ela porque você está sumida, e isso me deixa louca. A mulher comeu uma salada sem molho. Está entendendo o que eu disse? SEM MOLHO!  
E aí ela se sentiu obrigada a fazer comentários sobre as mínimas coisas que eu punha na boca. "Sabe quantas gramas de gordura tem nessa fritura aí? " "Não sei se sabe, Angela, mas um bom substituto para a maionese é o iogurte light."  
Eu adoraria dizer a ela o que ela pode fazer com o iogurte light.  
Aliás, acho que devia saber que o Newton andou espalhando que você está agindo assim por causa do problema entre vocês na noite passada.  
Se isso não trouxer você aqui, e rápido, não sei o que dará resultado.

Ang ;-)

**--//--**

**Para: Eric Yorkie  
De: Bella Swan  
Assunto: Onde eu estava**

Como é indispensável para você e Tanya que seus empregados descrevam todos os momentos que passam longe da redação, eu vou fazer um resumo detalhado de meu paradeiro enquanto estive inevitavelmente impedida de comparecer ao serviço.  
Está pronto? Já tomou seu Mountain Dew? Eu ouvi dizer que a máquina do departamento de arte está funcionando perfeitamente bem.

A manhã de Bella:  
7:15 – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão da soneca.  
7:20 – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão da soneca.  
7:25 – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão da soneca.  
7:26 – Acordo ao som de latidos do cão da vizinha. Desligo o alarme.  
7:27 – Trôpega, dirijo-me ao banheiro. Tomo banho.  
7:55 – Trôpega, dirijo-me a cozinha. Ingiro alimento sob forma de barra de cereais, e o kung pão de noite de terça feira, que pedi para viagem.  
7:56 – O cachorro da vizinha continua latindo.  
7:57 – Seco os cabelos com o secador.  
8:10 – Vejo a previsão do tempo no canal Um.  
8:12 – O cachorro da vizinha continua latindo  
8:30 – Tento encontrar algo pra vestir entre as roupas amontoadas no armário tamanho geladeira do meu quitinete.  
8:35 – Desisto. Visto saia de raiom preta, blusa de raiom preta, sapatilha preta aberta.  
8:40 – Pego a bolsa preta. Procuro as chaves.  
8:41 – Encontro as chaves na bolsa. Saio do apartamento.  
8:42 – Noto que o exemplar do new York Journal Chronicle da Sra. McCarty (sim, George, minha vizinha do lado assina o jornal de seu maior rival; agora não concorda comigo que precisamos mesmo fazer alguma coisa para atrair leitores da terceira idade?) ainda está no chão, diante da porta dela. Ela normalmente acorda às seis para levar o cachorro para passear e pega o jornal a essa hora.  
8:45 – Noto que o cachorro da Sra. McCarty ainda está latindo. Bato à porta para ver se está tudo bem. (Alguns nova iorquinos realmente se preocupam com os vizinhos,Eric. Não deve estar a par disso, é claro, pois as histórias sobre gente que se preocupa com os outros em seu bairro não costuman ser consideradas boas matérias. As matérias do Journal, segundo já observei, tendem a girar em torno de vizinhos que atiram nos outros, e não que pedem emprestadas xícaras de açúcar.)  
8:46 – Depois de bater várias vezes à porta, a Sra. McCarty não veio atender. Paco, o dinamarquês dela, late com mais força ainda.  
8:47 – Sou recebida pelo dinamarquês e dois gatos siameses. Nem sinal da .  
8:48 – Encontro a Sra. McCarty caída de bruço no tapete da sala de estar.

Enten deu, Eric? A mulher estava caída de bruços no tapete da sala de estar! O que eu devia fazer,Eric? Hein? Me diga. Ligar para a Takya Denalli do Departamento de Recursos Humanos?  
Não, Eric. Aquele curso de primeiros socorros que nos obrigaram a fazer valeu, entende? Eu fui capaz de constatar que não só o pulso da Sra. McCarty estava normal como também que ela estava respirando. Então liguei para o 911 e esperei ao lado dela até a ambulância chegar.  
Com a ambulância, Eric, vieram polícias. E adivinha só o que eles disseram, Eric? Disseram que achavam que a Sra. McCarty tinha levado uma cacetada na cabeça. Pelas costas, Eric. Algum anormal havia acertado a nuca da coitadinha da velha!  
Dá pra acreditar? Quem faria isso com uma senhora de 80 anos?  
Não sei onde irá parar esta cidade, Eric, quando as velhinhas não estão mais a salvo nem dentro de seus apartamentos. Mas estou lhe dizendo, isso é notícia – e acho que eu é que devo redigi-la.  
O que me diz, Eric?

Bella

----

**Pessoal, vou responder as reviews da antiga fic no capítulo 3 (que também será postado hoje)**

**OBS: Pra quem não sabe (?) McCarty é o sobrenome do meio do Emmett (pelo menos eu acho que é o.O) e a Sra. McCarty é uma personagem que não existe em Twilight, eu só coloquei o sobrenome do Emm e deixei o nome da personagem no livro original. (Helen)**

**Espero que gostem! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Se Twilight me pertencesse, eu estava viajando num Iate u.û

**-----**

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Eric Yorkie  
Assunto: Isso é notícia**

A última notícia é a que eu não ouvi. E essa é a história do motivo pelo qual, só porque a sua vizinha levou uma pancada na cabeça, você não apareceu hoje na redação, nem ligou pra ninguém pra dar satisfação sobre o que estava fazendo.  
Essa é uma história que eu realmente ia gostar de escutar.

Eric

---

**Para: Eric Yorkie  
De: Bella Swan  
Assunto: Onde eu estava**

Eric, você tem mesmo um coração de pedra. Encontrei minha vizinha de bruços na sala de estar, vítima de um ataque brutal, e acha que eu só devia ter pensado em ligar para o meu chefe para explicar por que ia me atrasar?  
Bom, sinto muito, Eric, mas essa idéia nem me passou pela cabeça. A sra. McCarty é minha amiga, droga! Eu queria ir com ela na ambulância, mas havia o probleminha do que fazer com o Paco.  
Ou será que eu devia dizer o problemão do que fazer com o Paco. Paco é dinamarquês da Sra. McCarty, Eric. Pesa uns 60 quilos, mais do que eu.  
E precisava sair. Estava desesperado para ir à rua.  
Então, eu o levei para passear, lhe dei comida e água e fiz o mesmo com o Chico Bum e o Sr. Botucas, os gatos siameses dela (Chico Bam, infelizmente, morreu no ano passado.) Enquanto estava fazendo isso, os tiras examinavam a porta dela para saber se alguém a havia roubado. Mas não tinha sinal de arrombamento,Eric.  
Sabe o que significa isso? Significa que provavelmente ela conhecia o agressor, e o deixou entrar por sua iniciativa!  
Ainda mais estranho foi o fato de que os 276 dólares que estavam na bolsa dela não foram tocados. As jóias também continuavam lá, Eric. Não foi um assalto.  
Eric, por que não acredita que isso é notícia? Tem alguma coisa errada. Muito errada.  
Quando finalmente cheguei ao hospital, me informaram que a senhora McCarty estava sendo submetida a uma cirurgia. Os médicos estavam tentando aliviar a pressão no cérebro dela resultante de um gigantesco coágulo que havia se formado sobre o crânio! O que eu devia fazer, Eric? Ir embora? Os tiras não conseguiam entrar em contato com ninguém da família. Ela só podia contar comigo.  
Doze horas. Doze horas eles gastaram. Eu precisei ir ao apartamento dela levar o Paco mais duas vezes a rua antes da cirurgia terminar. E, quando terminou, os médicos saíram e me disseram que tinha ido apenas parcialmente bem. A Sra. McCarty está em coma, Eric!  
Talvez nunca mais saia desse estado.  
E até ela sair, quem é que vai ter que ficar tomando conta do Paco, do Chico Bum e do Sr. Botucas?  
Vai, responde, Eric.  
Não estou tentando convencê-lo a se solidarizar comigo, eu sei. Devia ter ligado. Mas o trabalho não era tão primordial na minha cabeça naquele momento, Eric.  
Escute, agora que eu finalmente voltei, o que acharia de me deixar redigir uma matéria sobre o que ocorreu? Sabe, podemos direcionar para "cuidado com quem deixa entrar no seu apartamento". Os tiras ainda estão procurando um parente mais próximo da Sra. McCarty, o sobrinho dela, acho, mas, quando o encontrarem, eu podia entrevistá-lo. Sabe, a mulher é mesmo um fenômeno. Aos 80 anos ela vai a academia três vezes por semana, e no mês passado foi a Helsinque de avião para uma apresentação de Anel dos nibelungos. Juro por Deus. O marido se chamava Henry McCarty, aquele que deixou a herança dos fechos de arame para embalagem. Sabe, aqueles araminhos com que se fecham sacos de lixo? Ela vale no mínimo seis ou sete milhões de dólares.  
Vamos, Eric, me deixe tentar. Não pode me obrigar a ficar redigindo fuxicos sobre famosos para a Página Dez eternamente.

Bella

----

**Para: Bella Swan  
De: Eric Yorkie  
Assunto: Não pode me obrigar a ficar redigindo fofocas sobre famosos para a Página Dez.**

Posso, sim.  
E sabe por quê? Porque sou editor-chefe desse jornal, e posso fazer tudo que quiser.  
Além disso, Swan, precisamos de você na Página Dez.  
Gostaria de saber por que precisamos de você na Página Dez? Porque a verdade, Swan, é que você se liga nisso. Você adora as batalhas judiciais da Winona Ryder, se preocupe com o peeling do Harrison Ford. Fica mesmo fissurada nos seios da Courtney Love, e se são de silicone ou não.  
Admita, Swan, você adora.  
Esse outro assunto não dá matéria nenhuma, Swan. Todo dia uma velhinha leva uma cacetada na cabeça para receber auxílio doença.  
O nome do troço é telefone, viu? Da próxima vez, vê se você se lembra de usar o bicho.  
Capisce?  
Agora, vai me dando logo aí a matéria do desfile da Prada.

Eric.

----

**Para: Eric Yorkie  
De: Bella Swan  
Assunto: Não estou nem aí para os peitos da Courtney Love...**

...e você vai se arrepender de não me deixar redigir a história da Sra. McCarty,Eric. Estou lhe dizendo, tem algo podre, e dá para sentir o fedor.  
Falando nisso, Harrison JAMAIS faria peeling.

Bella

P.S.: E quem é que não se preocupa com a Winona Ryder? Do jeito que ela é gracinha? Não quer que ela seja inocentada, Eric?

---

**Para: Recursos Humanos  
De: Bella Swan  
Assunto: Minha falta de pontualidade.**

Prezado pessoal do RH:  
O que posso dizer? Vocês me pegaram. Acho que meu

• alcoolismo  
• Dependência de drogas  
• vício em jogos de azar  
• violência conjugal  
• insônia  
• depressão patológica

E todos os outros tipos de distúrbios finalmente me levaram ao fundo do poço. Por favor, me inscrevam no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários imediatamente! Se puderem me entregar nas mãos de um psicólogo que se pareça com Brendan Fraser e, de preferência realize sessões sem camisa, eu adoraria.  
Porque a doença básica de que estou sofrendo é que sou uma mulher de 27 anos, moradora da cidade de Nova York, e não consigo encontrar um cara que preste. Só um cara que não me engane, não more com a mãe e não leia a seção de Artes do Chronicle antes de qualquer outra coisa na manhã de domingo, se é que me entende. Será que é pedir demais???  
Veja se seu Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários é capaz disso.

Isabella Swan  
Colunista da Página Dez  
New York Journal

----

**Para: Mike Newton  
De: Bella Swan  
Assunto: Não dá para sentarmos e conversamos como adultos?**

Não temos nada para conversar. Francamente, Mike, peço desculpas por ter dado aquela bolsada. Foi uma explosão Infantil da qual me arrependo profundamente.  
E não quero que pense que o motivo pelo qual estamos rompendo o namoro é a Lauren. Francamente, Mike, antes mesmo de me contar sobre seu caso com a Lauren já não havia mais nada entre nós. Vamos encarar, somos muito diferentes: você gosta do Stephen Hawking. Eu gosto do Stephen King.  
Sabe que jamais teria dado certo.

Bella

---

**Para: Jessica Stanley  
De: Bella Swan  
Assunto: Mike Newton**

Não joguei a bolsa nele. Ela escapou da minha mão quando eu ia pegar minha bebida, e acidentalmente voou e bateu no olho do Mike.  
E se quiser ficar com ele, Jessica, não faça cerimônia.

Bella

---

**Para: Angela Weber  
De: Bella Swan  
Assunto: Onde eu estava**

Tá legal, tá legal, eu devia ter telefonado. O negócio todo foi simplesmente um pesadelo. Mas não vai acreditar.  
Mike me traiu em Cabul.  
É isso aí. E jamais vai adivinhar com quem. Estou falando sério. Tente só adivinhar. Não vai conseguir.  
Ta legal, vou dizer: Lauren Mallory.  
Hum Hum, Leu direito, sim. Lauren Mallory, a respeitada apresentadora experiente do ABC, correspondente de telejornalismo, que recentemente passou a apresentar aquele programa de atualidades Twentyfourseven, e foi considerada uma das 50 pessoas mais bonitas da People no mês passado.  
Dá pra acreditar que ela dormiu com o MIKE??? Fala sério, ela podia dormir com o George Clooney, caramba. Por que iria querer dormir com o MIKE???  
Bem que eu desconfiava. Eu sempre achei aquelas matérias que ele andou enviando nos e-mails daquele mês extremamente metidas.  
Sabe como eu descobri? Sabe? ELE ME CONTOU. Ele achou que estava "pronto para dar um passo adiante em matéria de intimidade" comigo (três tentativas de adivinhar QUE PASSO seria esse), e que para isso precisava "desabafar" tudo o que havia acontecido. Diz que desde que ocorreu isso ele vem "se roendo de tanta culpa e que não significou nada pra ele".  
Cacete, mas que droga! Não dá pra acreditar que desperdicei três meses da minha vida com esse cara.  
Será que não existe nenhum homem que preste por aí? Quer dizer, além do Ben. Juro, Angela, seu namorado é o último homem bom sobre a terra. O Último! Vê se segura bem ele porque a coisa está feia.

Bella

P.S.: Não dá pra almoçar comigo hoje. Preciso voltar pra casa e levar o cachorro da vizinha pra passear.  
P.P.S.: nem me pergunte: é uma longa história...

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo XD**

**Ficaria bem feliz se alguém comentasse *-***

**Beijos da Kooh :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**---**

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Angela Weber**

**Assunto: Aquele canalha**

Olha, acredite, o cara te fez um favor. Sério, Bella. Será que estava mesmo imaginando que haveria um futuro para vocês dois juntos? Convenhamos, o cara fuma CACHIMBO. E aquelas músicas clássicas que ele ouve? Quem ele pensa que é, afinal? Harold Bloom?

Não. Ele é repórter, exatamente como todos nós. Não é um autor de literatura de alta categoria. E que busto de William Shakespeare é aquele que tem em cima do monitor?

Ele é um grande farsante, é isso que ele é, e você sabe disso, Bella. Foi por isso que, apesar do fato de vocês saírem juntos durante três meses, você não dormiu com ele.

Lembra?

Ang ;)

--

**Para: Angela Weber**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Aquele canalha**

Nunca fui para a cama com ele por causa daquele cavanhaque. Como é que eu iria para a cama com alguém que se parece com o Robin Hood?

Ele não gostava de mim o bastante para raspa-lo.

O que há de errado comigo, Angela? Será que não vale à pena barbear-se por minha causa?

Bella

--

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Angela Weber**

**Assunto: Uma sacudida**

Deixa de se fazer de vitima, Bella. Você é a maior gata. O cara é que obviamente está sofrendo de algum problema mental. Devíamos botar a Tanya Denalli na cola dele.

Por que não poder almoçar comigo hoje? E não esquenta, eu não estou a fim de ir ao Burger Heaven. Se não emagrecer a ponto de vestir manequim 40 em dois meses, vou precisar desmarcar o casamento. Todas as moças da família usaram o vestido da minha mãe e no dia do casamento. Eu não vou ser a primeira Weber a recorrer á Gorda Elegante.

Ang

--

**Para: Angela Weber**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Almoço**

Não dá para ir almoçar. Preciso ir em casa e levar o cachorro da Srta Cooper á rua.

Soube da ultima? Chris Noth está com a Winona.

Não estou brincando. Viram os dois se beijando diante do Crunch Fitness Center na Lafayette Street.

Como é que ela pode ser tão cega? Será que não dá para ver que ele não serve para ela? Olha só o que fez com a coitada da Sarah Jéssica Parker em _Sex and the City._

Bella

--

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Angela Weber**

**Assunto: Se liga**

Bella, odeio te dizer isso, mas _Sex and the city _é ficção. Talvez tenha ouvido dizer que existem programas de televisão, não? É eles são fictícios. O que ocorre neles não reflete de forma alguma a realidade. Por exemplo, na vida real, Sarah Jéssica Parker é casada com Matthew Broderick, e o que o personagem de Chris Noth fez com ela no programa não aconteceu de verdade.

Em outras palavras, acho que devia deixar de se preocupar tanto com Winona e se preocupar mais consigo mesma.

Mas essa é apenas a minha opinião, é claro

Ang

--

**Para: Bella Swan**

**Cc: Angela Weber**

**De: Jacob Black**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Muito bem, garotas segurem-se porque aí vem bomba. Recebi a informação que pediram sobre os aumentos salariais para o ano que vem. Não foi fácil, não.

Se contarem a alguém onde conseguiram essa informação, eu as acuso, ambas, de serem viciadas em jogos de azar, e quando abrirem o olho vão estar as duas inscritas no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários.

Aí vai:

_**Nome:**_ _**Cargo**_ _**Salário**_

Phill Dwyer Redator-chefe 120.000 dólares

Eric Yorkie ditor-chefe 85.000 dólares

Jessica Stanley Editora de Moda 75.000 dólares

Mike Newton Correspondente-chefe 75.000 dólares

Angela Weber Critica de Culinária 45.000 dólares

Isabella Swan Colunista da Página Dez 45.000 dólares

Tanya Kate Gerente de RH 45.000 dólares

Leiam e lamentem, meninas

Jake.

--

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Angela Weber**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Não dá pra acreditar que Tanya Denalli ganhe tanto quanto a gente. O que ELA faz? Fico só sentada ouvindo as pessoas se lamentarem o dia inteiro sobre o plano odontológico.

Fala sério.

Estou pasma com a Jessica. Eu pensava que ela ganhava mais. Quer dizer, como é que ela consegue comprar aqueles lenços Hermes todos ganhando só 75.000 dólares por ano?

Ang

--

**Para: Angela Weber**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Está brincando? Tanya tem família rica. Nunca ouviu falar daquele papo dela de que costumava passar o verão em Newport?

Eu ia convidar o Mike para tomar um drinque, tipo "eu te perdôo" , depois do trabalho – NÃO para voltar com ele, só para ele ouvir esse Wagner maldito –, só que agora que vejo como o salário dele é muito mais alto que o meu, não dá nem pra olhar mais para ele. Eu SEI que redijo muito melhor do que ele. Então, por que ele ganha 75.000 dólares por ano, enquanto eu não passo de 45.000, cobrindo desfiles de moda e estréias de filmes?

Bella

--

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Angela weber**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Hum, deixa eu pensar... Porque você é boa nisso? Desfiles de moda e estréias de filme quero dizer.

Ang ;)

P.S.: Preciso escrever uma critica sobre aquele lugarzinho novo que serve pato á Pequim na Mott. Vem comigo!

--

**Para: Angela Weber**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Almoço**

Não dá. Sabe que não posso. Preciso levar o Paco para passear.

Bella.

--

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Angela Weber**

**Assunto: Almoço e esse cachorro**

Ta legal, quanto tempo vai durar isso? Você e esse cachorro, quero dizer? Não dá para sair sozinha para almoçar todo dia. Quem vai me impedir de comer o sanduíche de cheddar duplo?

Estou falando sério. Esse cachorro está atrapalhando minha vida.

Ang

--

**Para: Angela Weber**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Almoço e esse cachorro**

E o que devo fazer Angela? Deixar aquele pobre coitado sentadinho no apartamento o dia inteiro até estourar? Sei que você não gosta muito de cachorros, ma tenha pena da pobre criatura. É só até a Srta Cooper melhorar.

Bella

P.S.: Noticia fresquinha: sabe o Harrison Ford e a mulher? Fizeram as pazes. Juro. O relações-públicas dele acabou de ligar.

Estou feliz da vida pelos filhos deles, sabia? Porque, no fundo, o importante é isso.

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Angela Weber**

**Assunto: é so até a Srta Copper melhorar**

E QUANDO é que isso vai acontecer? Terra chamandoBella. Responda, Bella. A mulher está em COMA. Entendeu? Está em coma. Acho que devia tentar encontrar alguma solução alternativa para cuidar dos bichos da velha senhora. Você é um verdadeiro CAPACHO. Uma mulher em COMA está te usando como CAPACHO.

A mulher deve ter parentes, Bella. VÁ PROCURA-LOS!

Além disso, as pessoas não deviam criar dinamarquês nas grandes cidades. É uma crueldade.

P.S.: Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que ainda se preocupa com a reconciliação entre o Harrison e a mulher. Esquece isso.

--

Bom pessoal, como prometido o capítulo 3! :3

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Bia Cullen Crazy: **Ai está a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado! :D

**Bih Kannibal: **Aiins, esse livro é muito bom *o* eu simplesmente amei! XD  
Espero que esteja gostando *o*

**Larissa Motoko:** sauahuahuauauahuhau também amo isso nela! *o*  
Edward /sexy/lindo/gostoso/maravilhoso ² aparece no próximo cap! :B (tinha planejado colocar sua entrada triunfal [?] nesse capítulo, mas acabou que não deu certo x.x)

Espero que esteja gostando! *o*

**Re Lane Cullen: **Ai está! õ/ espero que curta esse capítulo também! XD

Agradecimentos á todos que mandaram reviews ou marcaram a fic em alguma coisa! :D

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos, Kooh :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: Mamãe e Papai**

**Assunto: ****Debbie Phillips**

Sakura, querida, é a mamãe. Olha, seu pai e eu criamos uma conta de e-mail! Não é ótimo? Agora posso te enviar mensagens, e talvez você responda, para variar.

Estou só brincando, querida.

Voltando ao assunto, seu pai e eu achamos que talvez, você quisesse saber que Debbie Phillips- lembra-se daDebbie, não? A menininha do ? Ele foi seu dentista. E a Debbie não foi Rainha da Festa dos Ex-Alunos no seu último ano do segundo grau? Bom, a Debbie acabou de se casar! Isso mesmo! O anúncio do casamento saiu no jornal.

E sabe do que mais,Bella? O jornalzinho daqui, o _Duane_ _County Register_, agora está _on the line_... Ah, o papai diz ON-LINE, não _on the line_. Que seja. Faço a maior confusão com essas coisas...

Bom, para encurtar a história, o anúncio do casamento da Debbie está ON-LINE, então, estou mandando para você o que chamam de anexo. Espero que goste, querida. Ela se casou com um rapaz com doutorado em Westchester! Sempre soubemos que ela ia se dar bem. Aquela cabeleira loura linda... E sabe, ela se formou com louvor em Princeton! Fez direito. Realmente impressionante.

Claro que não há nada de errado na carreira de jornalismo, sabe. Os jornalistas são tão importantes quanto os advogados! E Deus sabe que todos precisam ler umas fofoquinha de vez em quanto. Já ouviu dizer que Ted Turner e Martha Stewart estão juntos? Não podia ter ficado mais espantada.

Bom, então, divirta-se! E trate de trancar bem a porta á noite. Papai e eu nos preocupamos com você, morando aí sozinha nessa cidade tão grande.

Até mais,

Mamãe

--

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: ****Jessica Stanley**

**Assunto: Mães**

Querida, quando ouvi toda aquela gritaria angustiada vindo de sua baia há pouco, pensei que no mínimo Tom Cruise tinha finalmente sumido. Mas a Hinata me contou que é só porque você recebe um e-mail da sua mãe.

Entendo você perfeitamente bem. E como agradeço a Deus por minha mãe viver bêbada demais para aprender a mexer num teclado! Recomendo que você envie as seus pais corujas uma caixa de Campari e acabe logo com isso. Creia-me, é a única forma de calar a boca deles sobre esse assunto horroroso do "C". Como, por exemplo, a pergunta: "Por que ainda não se C ainda? Todos os seus amigos se C. Você nem mesmo está tentando se C. Não quer que eu veja meus netos antes de morrer?".

Até parece que eu PENSO em passar por parto. Creio que um garotinho bem-educado de seis anos seria legal, mas eles simplesmente não NASCEM assim. É preciso TREINÁ-LOS.

É cansativo demais. Posso entender sua agonia.

XXOO

Jess

P.S.: Notou que o Mike raspou o cavanhaque? É uma pena. Eu nunca tinha notado como o queixinho dele é atrofiado.

--

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: ****Tanya Denalli**

**Assunto: Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários**

Prezada Srta. Swan,

Talvez pense que é engraçado fazer piada do Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do Departamento de Recursos Humanos, mas eu posso lhe garantir que já ajudamos muitos de seus colegas em momentos muito penosos e difíceis. Através do aconselhamento a da terapia, todos eles conseguiram levar vidas significativas e proveitosas. Acho lamentável que faça pouco de um programa que tem feito tanto por tantas pessoas.

Favor observar que uma copia de seu ultimo e-mail foi colocado em sua pasta pessoal e estará disponível para seu supervisor durante sua próxima avaliação.

Tanya Denalli

Gerente de Recursos Humanos

_New York Journal_

--

_**Para: Tanya Denalli**_

_**De: **__**Bella Swan**_

_**Assunto:**_** Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários**

Prezada Srta. Denalli

O que acho lamentável é o fato de eu ter recorrido á senhora, e a todos os outros gerentes de Recursos Humanos, e, em vez de receber a ajuda tão desesperadamente necessária, ter sido brutalmente rechaçada. Está me dizendo que meu estado crônico de solteira não é motivo para ajuda? Preciso lhe dizer como é desmoralizador comprar refeições Lean Cuisines Fiesta para Um toda noite no Fod Emporium? E que tal precisar ter que pedir pizza em fatias? Acha que isso não está acabando com a minha autoconfiança, por fatia por lamentável fatia?

E a salada? Faz alguma idéia de quantos quilos de alface ingeri na tentativa de conservar meu corpinho em fora para poder atrair os homens? Mesmo que vá contra todas as fibras de meu ser feminista ater-me a concepção misógina existente na cultura ocidental segundo a qual a atração depende do tamanho da cintura das pessoas?

Se estiver dizendo que ser solteira em Nova York não é uma espécie de deficiência, então eu respeitosamente lhe sugiro que visite uma _delicatessen _de Manhattan numa noite de sábado. Quem é que se pode ver se amontoando no balcão de saladas?

É isso mesmo. As solteiras.

Cai na real, Tanya. A coisa esta feia. É matar ou morrer. Estou só sugerindo que você, como especialista em saúde mental, aceite essa verdade.

Bella Swan

--

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: ****Eric Yorkie**

**Assunto: Pára com isso**

Pára de atormentar a Tanya Denalli do RH. Sabe que ela não tem sendo de humor.

Se está com tanto tempo livre, venha conversar comigo. Vou te dar mais trabalho para fazer. O cara que faz coluna do obituário acabou de pedir demissão.

Eric

--

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: ****Mike Newton**

**Assunto: Perdoa-me**

Não sei por onde começar. Antes de qualquer coisa, não consigo suportar isso. Você pergunta o que é "isso".

Eu vou dizer: "Isso" é ficar sentado aqui o dia inteiro vendo você na sua baia, sabendo que disse que nunca mais quer falar comigo outra vez.

"Isso" é ver você vindo na minha direção, pensar que podia ter mudado de idéia, e depois ver você passar sem nem mesmo olhar de relance na minha direção.

"Isso" é saber que vai sair daqui no fim do dia, que eu não vou ter a menos idéia de onde você pode estar, do que vai fazer e que vai se passar uma eternidade antes que se torne a entrar aqui no dia seguinte.

"Isso" é… Ou deveria dizer "essas são" as incontáveis horas durante as quais, minha mente me abandona e te persegue pela porta afora, seguindo-a em uma jornada que se encerra em lugar nenhum, exatamente onde eu comecei sentado aqui pensando sobre "isso".

Mike Newton.

--

**Para: ****Mike Newton**

**De: ****Bella Swan**

**Assunto: "Isso"**

Fiquei comovida, Mike. Já pensou em escrever ficção para ganhar a vida?

Estou falando sério, acho que você tem talento, mesmo.

Bella

--

**Para: ****Angela Weber**

**De: ****Ben Cheney**

**Assunto: Temos endereço de e-mail**

Angela! Surpresa! Temos endereço de e-mail!

Não é perfeito? Pode escrever para mim no endereço . Sacou? Eu sou o _rango, _porque sou o chefe de cozinha.

Bom, deixa para lá. Eu só queria te dar um alô. Agora podemos enviar mensagens um para o outro o dia inteiro!

Como você está vestida hoje? Como é que nunca usou o bustiê que te comprei?

Quer saber as especialidades do dia?

-» pontas de aspargos enroladinha em salmão

-» caranguejo de casca mole

-» sopa cremosa de lagosta

-» espaguete á _puttanesca_

-» vermelho com molho _orrechiette_

-» filé mignon

-» _creme brûlée_

Eu vou guardar um pouco da sopa cremosa para você.

E, por falar nisso, meu Tio Giovanni vai organizar uma festa de noivado para a gente no próximo fim de semana. Nada muito elaborado, uma festa na beira da piscina da casa dele em Long Island. Portanto, não marque nada para o sábado na sua agenda!

Com carinho,

Ben

--

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: ****Ângela Weber**

**Assunto: Mais uma**

Olha o tio do Tony, o Gio, vai dar uma festa de noivado para a gente de novo (é isso aí, mais uma), e estou te dizendo que PRECISA COMPARECER! Francamente, Bella, não acho que consiga encarar mais uma rodada de Cheney sem você. Sabe como eles são.

E essa casa tem piscina. Sabe que vão me jogar na água. Simplesmente sabe.

Diga que vai vir e impedir que me humilhem. POR FAVOR!

Angela

P.S.: E não me venha com a desculpa daquele MALDITO cachorro outra vez!

--

**Para:**** Angela Weber**

**De: ****Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Não dá**

Sabe que não posso ir. Como é que eu vou para Long Island, longe á beça, precisando tomar conta do Paco? Sabe que ele precisa ir à rua de quatro em quatro ou de cinco em cinco horas. Estou acabando com meus sapatos Steve Maddens, assim, correndo entre a redação e a minha casa, tentando chegar lá a tempo de levá-lo para passear. Não da para ir até Long Island, é longe demais. O coitadinho corre o risco de explodir.

Bella

P.S. Rosalie – sabe a supermodelo, e ultima namorada do James? - deu o fora no James! Dizem que ele está arrasado e ela sumiu de circulação.

Coitadinhos. Eu já estava achando que um deles ia pular fora.

--

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: ****Angela Weber**

**Assunto: Paco**

Ta legal, isso é ridículo. Bella, não pode deixar sua vida de lado só porque sua vizinha está em coma. Estou falando sério. Deve ter alguém na família da mulher que possa tomar conta dessa porcaria de cão. Por que é que VOCÊ precisa fazer isso?

Já fez até demais, caramba. Sabe, provavelmente salvou a vida dela. Deixa outra pessoa tomar conta do Paco e dos horários de ele ir á rua.

Estou avisando. Não vou cair naquela piscina sozinha. Se não encontrar os parentes dessa dona, eu encontro.

Ang

P.S.: Alias, entendo sua preocupação com a Winona, mais com o James? E a Rosalie, a garota do sutiã Wonder Bra da Victoria's Secret? Eles vão sair bem dessa. Pode crer.

--

**Para: ****Angela Weber**

**De: ****Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Paco**

É fácil pra você dizer para eu deixar outra pessoa cuidar do Paco. Meu problema seria o seguinte: QUEM?

O único parente vivo da Srta McCarty é o sobrinho dela, o Emmett, e nem mesmo os tiras conseguiram lhe comunicar o que aconteceu com a tia. Sei que ele mora em alguma parte da cidade, mas o numero de telefone dele não está na lista. Pelo visto, ele é um fotógrafo emergente, com fotos no Whitney, uma coisa assim. Pelo menos, segundo o que a tia disse. E bem popular com as moças... Daí não ter número, presumo que para os maridos das moças não poderem encontrá-lo.

E, naturalmente, a tia dele não o anotou em lugar nenhum porque deve ter decorado o número.

De qualquer forma, o que posso fazer? Não dá para deixar aquele pobrezinho num canil. Ele já está bem assustado pelo fato de a dona ter sido... Ora, você já sabe. Como é que posso deixá-lo trancafiado em algum lugar? Francamente, Angela, se visse os olhos dele, não seria capaz disso também. É a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi, incluindo sobrinhos.

Se ao menos ele fosse um homem, eu me casaria com ele. Eu juro.

Bella

--

**Para: ****Angela Weber**

**De: ****Ben Cheney**

**Assunto: Como assim, não vai?**

Ang, você PRECISA ir. A festa é para VOCÊ. Quero dizer você e eu. Não dá para faltar.

E não me venha com aquela desculpa de que não quer que ninguém da minha família te veja de maiô. Quantas vezes preciso te dizer que você é a gata mais sensual do mundo? Acha que eu me importo com o manequim que você usa? Você é demais!

Só que precisa vestir aquele fio-dental que comprei com mais freqüência.

Não entendo qual a diferença se a Bella for ou não. Por que as mulheres vivem fazendo as coisas juntas? Não faz sentido.

Além disso, se não quiser mesmo dar um mergulho, então basta dizer que pegou uma infecção no ouvido e não pode entrar na água.

Droga, não dá para entender vocês, mulheres. Não dá mesmo.

Ben

--

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**Cc: ****Angela Weber**

**De: ****Jessica Stanley**

**Assunto: Seu probleminha**

Queridas:

Não pude deixar de ouvir a papinho discreto entre vocês no toalete agora há pouco. Estava ocupada fazendo outra coisa, senão teria participado (devíamos mesmo falar com alguém sobre aqueles boxes, são tão apertadinhos!). Felizmente – sabe o novo moço do fax – é surpreendentemente flexível, senão jamais teríamos conseguido. ;-)

Antes de qualquer coisa, Bella, minha querida, Emmett McCarty não tinha só uma foto antiga no Whitney – o que você saberia, se tivesse se arriscado a sair da Blockbuster durante tempo suficiente para obter um pouco de cultura autentica. Ele tinha um deslumbrante auto-retrato em posição lá na Bienal, totalmente despido. Se quiser mesmo minha opinião, o cara é um gênio da fotografia.

Embora talvez o verdadeiro talento dele não resida aí, a julgar por aquela foto... Se é que me entende.

Bom, ele resolveu, por motivos que me escapam menosprezar seu dom prostituindo-se para, por exemplo, o catalogo de roupas de banho do _Sports Illustrated _de inverno. E também acabou de terminar o catalogo de Natal da Victoria's Secret, creio eu.

Meu bem, precisa é entrar em contato com essas publicações que citei, tenho certeza de que vão te dizer como enviar uma mensagem ao moço.

Até,

Jessica

P.S.: Ai, Bella, sobre esse negocio do Mike, será que não daria para dar uma levantada na moral dele? Ele não presta pra mim assim deprimido como está. E todas essas musicas de Wagner estão me dando enxaqueca

--

**Para: ****Angela Weber**

**De: ****Bella Swan**

**Assunto: ****Emmett McCarty**

Escuta só, graças a Jessica, acho que finalmente consegui encontrar oEmmett McCarty!

Ninguém parece ter acesso ao número de telefone dele, mais conseguia uma conta de e-mail. Ajuda-me a escrever uma mensagem para ele. Sabe que não sou boa para súplicas.

Bella

--

**Para: ****Emmett McCarty**

**De: ****Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Sua tia**

Prezado Sr. McCarty

Espero que receba está mensagem. Provavelmente não sabe que a policia anda tentando encontra-lo há vários dias. Sinto informar-lhe que sua tia, Hellen (N/A: preservei o nome da personagem original, ok pessoal?), foi gravemente ferida, vitima de um assalto a seu apartamento.

Está atualmente em estado muito grave no Hospital Israellita Beth, aqui em New York, infelizmente, encontra-se em coma, e os médicos não têm como saber se ela algum dia vai sair desse estado.

Por favor, Sr. McCarty, se receber essa mensagem, ligue para mim, o mais rápido que puder, no seguinte número de celular: 917-555-2123, ou, caso prefira, por favor, responda a esta mensagem. Precisamos conversar sobre como pensa que sua tia gostaria que cuidassem dos bichos de estimação dela enquanto está internada.

Sei que essa é a ultima coisa com que gostaria de se preocupar no momento, considerando o estado gravíssimo de sua tia, mas não consigo imaginar que ela, gostando de tanto animais quanto gosta, não tenha alguma esquema armado para esse tipo de circunstância. Sou a vizinha do lado (do apartamento 15B) e tenho levado Paco para passear e tomado conta dos gatos dela, só que, infelizmente, meu expediente de trabalho não me permite tomar conta deles em tempo integral. Essa função de tomar conta do Paco está começando a me prejudicar no trabalho.

Por favor, queira entrar em contato comigo assim que puder.

Bella Swan

**Para: ****Bella Swan**

**De: ****Angela Weber**

**Assunto: A carta**

Gostei. Curta, mas bem redigida. E vai direto ao ponto.

Ang

P.S.: Acho que seria bom você deixar de lado a parte onde menciona os atrasos. Ninguém em sã consciência se preocupa com falta de pontualidade. Só nesse NOSSO emprego é que alguém se preocupa com a hora em que chegamos

--

**Para: ****Angela Weber**

**De: ****Bella Swan **

**Assunto: A carta**

Sim, mas acha que ele vai receber a mensagem? Pelo que posso dizer com base nas pessoas com quem falei até agora, esse tal Emmett McCarty parece estar elevando o papel de artista _playboy _a níveis inusitados. Aliás, não posso acreditar que ele jamais tenha sido objeto de uma matéria da Página Dez!

Além disso, parece que ele vive viajando. O cara estava na Tailândia para uma sessão de fotos no mês passado, no Havaí na semana passada e, esta semana, quem sabe onde estará? Ninguém parece ter a menos idéia de onde ele se encontra.

Ah, e não adianta tentar se comunicar com o celular dele. De acordo com a _Sports Illustrated, _ele perdeu o celular enquanto mergulhava em Belize.

Se ele receber essa mensagem, você acha que ele é do tipo de cara que vai se incomodar com esse problema?

Estou meio preocupada.

Tudo bem, acho eu. Quero dizer, eu estou até me dando bem com os gatos (quero dizer o Sr. Botucas não sai de baixo da cama), e o Paco agora virou meu melhor amigo.

Só que já recebi mais cinco avisos de atraso do RH. Estão pensando seriamente em me suspender! Mas o que posso fazer? O Paco PRECISA de um bom passeio de uma hora pela manhã.

Mesmo assim, se precisar dispensar mais um evento social porque preciso ir para casa levar aquele cão para passear, tenho absoluta certeza de que eu vou ser demitida. Perdi aquele evento da Sarah Jéssica Parker uma noite dessas por causa do Paco. Precisei andar com ele quase _uma hora_.

O George quase teve um parto, porque o _Chronicle _passou á nossa frente.

Mas francamente, o que o _Chronicle _está fazendo, em matéria de fofocas sobre celebridades, não dá para imaginar. Eu sempre pensei que eles fossem acadêmicos demais para isso!

Bella

--

**Para: **Tyler Crowley

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: Mensagem**

Por favor, enviem a seguinte mensagem para Rosalie Hale, que se encontra hospedada no Sopradilla Cottage.

Rose...

Não receba... E repito, NÃO RECEBA nenhuma mensagem, nenhum telefonema, fax, e-mail etc, enviados a mim por uma mulher chamada Isabella Swan.

Não, não se preocupe, ela não é uma de minhas ex. É a vizinha do lado da minha tia. Parece que Hellen levou uma pancada ou coisa assim, e essa Swan está querendo entrar em contato comigo para falar daquele cachorro bobo dela.

Mas não vamos deixá-la estragar nossas pequenas férias juntos, vamos?

Então, nem atenda a porta até eu chegar aí, Estou só terminando a sessão de fotos com Demetri, e depois vou pegar o vôo noturno do aeroporto de Los Angeles, então devo chegar a tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol com você, meu bem. Deixe a champanhe geladinha pra nós, ta?

Te adoro

Emmett

**Para: Emmett McCarty**

**De: ****Tyler Crowley**

**Assunto: Mensagem**

Prezado Sr. McCarty

Tenho o prazer de lhe informar que sua mensagem para a Srta. Hale foi reencaminhada.

Se houver mais alguma coisa que possamos fazer pelo senhor no Hotel Paraíso para que melhor aprecie sai hospedagem queria nos comunicar.

Aguardamos sua presença amanhã

Atenciosamente,

_Tyler Crowley_

Recepcionista

Hotel Paraíso

Key West, Florida.

--

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Emmett McCarty**

**Assunto: Minha tia**

Prezada Srta. Swan

Estou chocado, profundamente chocado e assombrado por saber o que houve com minha tia Hellen. Ela é como tenho certeza de que sabe minha única parenta viva. Não sei como lhe agradecer pelo que tem feito para me encontrar e me comunicar essa tragédia.

Embora esteja no momento trabalhando na África – Talvez tenha ouvido falar da seca aqui na Etiópia, não? Estou tirando umas fotos para o fundo Salvem as Crianças –, vou começar a me preparar para retornar a Nova York imediatamente. Se minha tia voltar do coma antes de eu chegar, por favor, diga que já estou a caminho.

E muito obrigado, mais uma vez, Srta. Swan. O que dizer por aí, que os nova-iorquinos são frios e insensíveis, obviamente é mentira, no seu caso. Deus a abençoe.

Atenciosamente

Emmett McCarty

--

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**De: Emmett McCarty**

**Assunto: S.O. S**

Cara.

Precisa me ajudar.

Estou falando sério. Não sabe o que está em jogo: tenho uma oportunidade de passar umas férias prolongadas com a Rosalie.

É, leu direito. Rosalie. A supermodelo. Aquela que acabou de dar o fora no James. Aquela dos anúncios para o novo sutiã com bombinha de água. A capa da Sports Illustrated.

É. AQUELA mesma.

Mas não vou conseguir, cara, se não me der uma mãozinha. Só um favorzinho bem pequenininho. É só que eu lhe peço.

E sei que não preciso recordar daquela vez em que salvei sua pele em Las Vegas. Lembra? Férias de primavera, nosso ultimo ano de faculdade? Eu jamais vi ninguém beber tantas jarras de margaritas quanto você naquela noite. Estou lhe dizendo, cara, você estaria pagando pensão até hoje se não fosse por mim. Eu SALVEI você. E você me juro no dia seguinte (á beira da piscina, lembra?) que se houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer por mim, você faria.

Bom, então esse dia chegou. Estou cobrando a divida. Aquele favor.

Droga. Estão me pedindo para desligar os aparelhos eletrônicos porque vamos decolar. Vê se me responde logo, cara.

Emmett

Olá, pessoal! :D

Queria pedir desculpas pela demora do capítulo... Enfim, minha vida anda muito corrida, além disso meu monitor sofreu um acidente e fiquei um tempo sem poder escrever.

Quando a aparição do Edward, algumas pessoas tem perguntando muito sobre ele (e tem como não perguntar?), queria dizer que ele ia aparecer nesse capítulo, mas eu a anta em forma de gente depois de ter digitado todo o capítulo percebi que tinha pulado uma parte... Ai já viu, se fosse colocar sua ilustre presença aqui teria que aumentar demais o capítulo (esse já foi enorme, pra compensar a demora), mas no próximo Edward aparece! :}

Devido á minha enrolação gigante, vou responder as reviews no próximo capítulo, espero que não se importem.

**Beijos, Kooh :***


End file.
